


Through Our Looking Glass

by CrystalNavy



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Tired of those boring cliches where good guys win all the time? How about a story where 'bad guys' win, for a change? Well, in this story, they do.....in a fashion.





	Through Our Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a traitor among us.
> 
> But it's all part of the plan, really.

What is the truth and what is a myth?

Tatsumi looked outside, taking in the baleful light that stretched over the Capital. He thought about his friends. His comrades. Those who risked their lives to make a world a better place. But, he could help but think. Was their way really the right one? Was needless bloodshed really the way to end the corruption.

The doors opened, breaking his thought process. Four of his new comrades joined him in the room. He recognized them as Wave, Kurome, Run and Bols.

Tatsumi didn't say anything. He just waited for them to speak. Finally, after scrutinizing him for a while, Run did.

"Before we reveal why we are here, you have to swear not to breathe a word of what you hear here. Not to anyone. Especially not Esdeath." Run began

"I swear." Tatsumi looked at him with a weighed stare 

"Then, you should know that the four of us you see here have an alliance of sorts. Bols, Wave and me knew what was happening here from the start, and we managed to convince Kurome to join our cause too. We came here to let you in on our plans." Run explained "We are already earning Onest's favor. There would be a formal dinner in a week, between him and the remaining Jaegers. But that won't be the case. It'll be just him and the four of us. We'll assassinate him then."

"What about Seryu, Esdeath and Dr. Stylish?" Tatsumi raised an eyebrow

"Dr. Stylish is on a separate assignment." Run waved his hand dismissively "As for Esdeath and Seryu......We call it Operation 'Landmine'."

"What does that entail?" 

"Seryu is a vigilante, through and through." Run said "But there is one man she admired above all else: Captain Ogre. If she, say, finds out who really killed Captain Ogre, what do you think would happen?"

As Tatsumi realized the implications, his eyes widened and chills ran through his body.

"I see you understand." Run smiled "After all, two powerful assassins killing one another in the name of love versus revenge isn't that uncommon."

With those words, Run, Bols, Wave and Kurome left the room, and Tatsumi turned around to look through the window some more.

-x-

Seryu was sharpening her sword, with her faithful pet by her side. She recalled her conversation with Run earlier.

_  
"I wonder......." Run had said "Earlier, you killed Schere of Night Raid because you believe she killed your mentor, Captain Ogre. But what if she wasn't the one who killed him?"_

_"If she didn't, then who did?" Seryu turned around so that she was looking Run directly in the eyes._

_Run smiled. He leaned in so that only she could hear him, and he whispered a name._

_A name that made her eyes widen and her heart beat increase.  
_

Seryu's expression went positively feral.

That slime-ball. She couldn't believe she was so naive. Oh, well, she would learn, and so would that little wretch, when she plunged her weapon of justice into their back.

"What are you thinking about, Seryu?" Esdeath approached her

"You've been fooled." Seryu laughed "We've all been fooled......except Run. There is a traitor in our midst."

She hated breaking her leader's heart, but it had to be done. Esdeath would learn the truth, and then she would find someone else.....someone more deserving of her love. She was probably accustomed to that sort of thing.

"Koro and I are going hunting tonight." Seryu announced "Don't try to get in our way, General Esdeath."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the good old drama well


End file.
